chicagoblackhawksfandomcom-20200216-history
1980–81 Season
The 1980–81 Chicago Black Hawks season was the 55th season of operation of the Chicago Black Hawks in the NHL. Offseason At the 1980 NHL Entry Draft, the Black Hawks had the third overall pick, and selected Denis Savard from the Montreal Juniors of the QMJHL. In 72 games with the Juniors, Savard had 63 goals and 181 points during the 1979-80 season. The club replaced head coach Eddie Johnston, as former Black Hawks defenceman and captain Keith Magnuson was named the new head coach of the team. Regular Season The Black Hawks had a tough first half of the season, as the club had a record of 12-22-6 through their first 40 games, clinging on to the fourth and final playoff position in the Smythe Division. Then, the team went 14-2-4 in their next 20 games (which included an eight-game winning streak) to improve their overall record to 26-24-10 and second place in the division. Chicago would finish their final 20 game stretch with a 5-9-6 record, finishing the season with a 31-33-16 record, earning 78 points, and maintaining second place in the Smythe Division, 31 points behind the division winners, the St. Louis Blues. Offensively, Tom Lysiak led the club with 76 points, as he scored 21 goals and 55 assists. Rookie Denis Savard finished one point behind, scoring 28 goals and 75 points, while having a team best +27 rating. Darryl Sutter led the Black Hawks with 40 goals, while earning 62 points, and Reg Kerr had 30 goals and 60 points in 70 games. Terry Ruskowski chipped in with 59 points, while leading Chicago with 225 penalty minutes. On the blueline, Bob Murray led the scoring, getting 13 goals and 60 points while Doug Wilson had 12 goals and 51 points. In goal, Tony Esposito led the way, earning a 29-23-14 record in 66 games, posting a 3.75 GAA. Playoffs The Black Hawks opened the playoffs with a best-of-five preliminary series against the Calgary Flames. The Flames finished the season with a 39-27-14 record, earning 92 points, 14 more than Chicago, and a third place finish in the Patrick Division. The series opened with two games at the Calgary Corral, and in the first game, the Black Hawks were led by two goals by Darryl Sutter, but it wasn't enough as the Flames held on for a 4-3 victory. In the second game, the Flames dominated the Hawks, defeating Chicago 6-2, as Calgary was led by goaltender Reggie Lemelin, who made 38 saves. The series moved to Chicago Stadium for the third game, as the Flames took a 4-2 lead going into the third period. The Black Hawks tied the game on goals by Al Secord and Darryl Sutter to force overtime; however, in double overtime, Willi Plett of the Flames scored as Calgary completed the series sweep. Transactions June 19, 1980 *The Hartford Whalers acquire Mike Veisor in exchange for the Blackhawks' 2nd-round pick (Kevin Griffin) December 1, 1980 *The Blackhawks acquire Peter Marsh from the Winnipeg Jets in exchange for Doug Lecuyer & Tim Trimper December 18, 1980 *The Blackhawks acquire Al Secord from the Boston Bruins in exchange for Mike O'Connell December 29, 1980 *The Blackhawks acquire Glen Sharpley from the Minnesota North Stars in exchange for Ken Solheim and a 2nd-round pick in the 1981 NHL Entry Draft (Tom Hirsch) February 18, 1981 *The Toronto Maple Leafs acquire Ron Sedlbauer in exchange for cash Draft Picks Category:Seasons